


Into The Unknown

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Episode: s01e05 Bottled Appetites, Gen, Magic, Magical healing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Whumptober2020 Day 15
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 11





	Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing only 1 out of the 3 given for the day unless I'm feeling extra creative.
> 
> Today was Possession|Magical Healing|Science Gone Wrong and I did Magical Healing.

All he remembers was an orgy.

He feels the sorceress's magic flowing through his body.

His own magic, although hidden from himself, reacts to the chaos.

Her magic is like a snake, slithering, and attacking the Djinn's magic.

His magic is like a sea, crashing and drowning the Djinn's magic.

Then attacking her magic.

It was a war. It was painful. His body was burning from the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Fanfiction.net and Ao3 at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Ao3.


End file.
